


baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, it's fluff and cheese, literally that's just it, oh my god fluff, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Drew and Harrison get that dance they missed at the sock hop.





	baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

Even Drew could admit that Sidlesmith was beautiful at night.

The street lamps twinkled, and the stars above shone; it was peaceful, quiet, and, although he’d never admit it unless he was seriously drunk, or possibly high, it was its own sort of paradise. 

Or maybe it was the boy next to him that made it feel like paradise.

Harrison was tucked into his side, one arm wrapped around his waist, clinging to him like he never wanted to leave. That was fine by Drew: it’d taken him a while to realise it, but he knew for sure that he was happiest with Harrison by his side.

He let out a contented sigh, his breath catching on the cold air. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Harrison asked.

Drew looked down at him, marvelling at the way Harrison’s eyes always seemed to be twinkling: eyes that saw wonder and good in everything – eyes that had seen right through Drew and brought out all the good in him.

“Oh, y’know,” Drew said, looking away from his boyfriend, knowing full well that he couldn’t hide his goofy grin or the bright red blush on his cheeks, “just about how happy I am.”

“ _Drew.”_ Harrison pressed his smile into Drew’s chest.

“Ha!” Drew said. “That’s one for the Harrison Blush Game. I’m winning.”

Harrison scoffed. “If that’s the game we’re playing, I’m way ahead of you.”

“Only because I gave you a head start. Now I’m actually on the board, and you should know—” Drew tugged Harrison towards him, dipping him in his arms and inching down, their lips a breath apart— “ _I play to win_.”

Harrison, flushed red and giggling madly, looped his arms around Drew’s neck and kissed him squarely on the mouth, letting Drew wrap his arms around his waist.

By the time they pulled away for air, both of them were flushed, eyes shining, unable to hide their big, dopey smiles. 

It took them a few minutes to notice the twinkly music floating from one of Sidlesmith’s music rooms, filling the air with a gentle soundtrack.

“Sounds like the band’s practising late,” Drew said.  “How is it that Sidlesmith always feels like the set of a romance anime?”

“It’s _Sidlesmith_ ,” Harrison said, by way of an explanation.

“Of course.”

Then, Drew got an idea.

He held out a hand to Harrison. “May I have this dance?”

“What?”

“We never got our dance at the sock hop,” he said. “Want to rectify that?”

Harrison stared at his hand for a moment. “I – I’ve never danced before,” he confessed.

“Really? _You_?”

“I’ve never really—” a self-conscious hand went to the back of Harrison’s head as he stared at the floor— “had anyone to dance with before.”

“Don’t overthink it,” Drew said, gently taking Harrison’s hands in his, putting one on his shoulder, the other on his waist. “Just dance with me.”

They swayed in gentle circles, stiffly at first, but then both of them relaxed, Harrison winding both hands around Drew’s neck and pressing himself into his chest. Drew’s heart thrummed, overwhelmed with love.

“Hey,” Harrison said, looking up at him with a grin. “Isn’t this the part where you said you’d dip me?”

Drew laughed. “I thought you said there was no way I’d be capable of dipping you.”

“Well, _I_ thought you said I said that you were a really good dancer.” 

“ _Fine_ ,” Drew said, “you asked for it.”

He looped an arm around Harrison’s back and dipped him, a little over-enthusiastically. Harrison let out a yelp and clung onto Drew for dear life, before Drew righted them both, pulling Harrison back to his feet.

Harrison wrapped his arms around Drew and pressed his face into him, muffling a giggle in Drew’s shoulder.

“Knew you weren’t capable of dipping me.”

“I want a do-over.”

“Not. A. Chance.”

Both of them laughed, holding onto each other. Harrison’s eyes flickered up to meet Drew’s.

“Isn’t this the part where we’d be closer than ever?” he said, inching closer up towards Drew’s lips. “This the part where I’d lose my breath.”

“Harrison,” Drew said, his fingers sliding across Harrison’s cheek, lifting his chin up, “this is the part where I kiss you.”

And he did, closing the gap between them and kissing him softly, their hearts thudding in the same rhythm, Harrison lifting onto his tip-toes, Drew’s hands carding through his hair. They parted for a moment, foreheads still pressed together.

“I am never going to get used to that,” Harrison said, his voice a breathy gasp.

“I never want to,” Drew said, and then he kissed him again.

They kissed under the stars until both of them were red and gasping for air, Drew’s heart soaring and flipping in ways that he didn’t think were possible. 

In that moment, he felt like anything were possible, and he wondered if maybe there _was_ magic at Sidlesmith.

_No_ , Drew thought. He knew better.

If there was magic, it was all to do with the boy by his side.

_Eat your heart out, Sidlesmith,_ he thought with a smile.

No magic could be as good as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
